


Dancing on starlight

by TrashyNerdork



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Fluff Fic, One Shot, i drew fanart first and wrote a story around it, literally just fluff, may continue this with a complex plot some day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyNerdork/pseuds/TrashyNerdork
Summary: Lex and Amp are nervous boys who just need to dance the night away... after some pushing from their friends.





	Dancing on starlight

**Author's Note:**

> There's a party! Do I know why there is? Nope. Do I ever explain it? I may if I expand this into a full fic :3

Alexander sits in his mother’s arms, his father leaning over as the pair guide their son in taking pictures of the party around them.

Brooklyn and Katana are helping Owens set up the sound system with music they brought back from the future while Nashville dashes across the yard with Fu-dog and Bronx.

Goliath and Elisa listen intently as Arthur and Macbeth recall their latest adventure in their quest.

Staghart stands chatting with Griff and Coco, occasionally daring to sneak a glance at Lexington across the room.

Angela stands chatting with Hudson and Lexington, who is frequently stealing nervous glances over to Staghart.

\--

“You should really just go over there.” Angela snarks suddenly.

“WH- what do you mean?” Lexington sputters, attempting to not to look as flustered as he feels.

“What she means lad,” Hudson places a hand on Lexington’s shoulder, “if you have feelings for that young man… go get im’”

“But- am I- I’m supposed to.. _like_ girls, right?” Lexington glances up from his fidgeting hands.

“It’s true that most young me do, but the pattern is not the rule.” Hudson lectures gently.

“He’s right! Love is love, and when you find it..” Angela trails off as she catches sight of her mate, just from the kitchen with several plates of hor d'oeuvres for the table. “Broadway!” she calls across the room, gesturing for her mate to come over.

Broadway finishes setting down the plates and quickly makes his way to his other’s side. They nuzzle each other briefly before pulling apart.

“What’d ya need?”

“Yer’ brother needs guidance.” Hudson begins, pushing Lexington forwards lightly.

Lex laughs tensely and waves.

“He likes someone,” Angela tilts her head pointedly towards Staghart, “aaaand..”

Broadway picks up the pieces and nods. He smiles sweetly and crouches down next to Lexington and leans in at perfect whispering distance, he takes in a breath as if tenderly preparing one of the eloquent movie quotes they all associate with him.. “Go.” he says flatly at normal volume.

Lex is stunned for a moment as the gargoyle duo behind him doubles over with restrained and silenced laughter.

“Wh- that it? No wise quote or inspirational speech? just - “go”?”

“What else do you need? Love comes from the heart, not the head.”

Lex sighs and glances once more at his crush, immediately locking eyes with the floor after accidentally making eye contact with him. The trio around him give Lex _the look_ ™.

“Alright, ok, I- no, it's no big deal. I’ll just-” Lexington pauses as Staghart laughs boisterously across the room and remains in silent awe. “Just say nothing and enjoy the companionship we already have.” He strains a smile.

Hudson sighs and is visibly mapping out some sort of lecture or speech to give.

Angela inhales deeply, bringing her hands together in front of her face, looking ready to kick someone out a window.

The stories of Arthur’s latest travels must have finished because while Goliath and Macbeth continue chatting, Arthur goes to join Griff and his group while Elisa goes to join Angela and Hudson (most likely to investigate their complicated expressions).

Broadway places a firm hand on his smaller brother’s back and begins pushing him towards the man of his affections.

“No no no no no! What are you doing?! I’m not ready!” Lex whisper-shouts and he slowly slides closer and closer to his crush.

“Ready?” Broadway laughs, “Do you think Brooklyn was ready?”

Lexington looks over to where Brooklyn and Katana are as tangled up in eachother as the chords they’re attempting (and failing) to de-tangle, looking up occasionally to check on their son. Lexington thinks back to how, in the span of only four minutes, his brother was flung through time and space for forty years and came back with more family to add to the clan. He definitely wasn’t ready, but look at him now.

\--

“I can’t tell who’s more nervous.” Griff laughs heartily.

“What- who?” Staghart questions.

“Tough call, I’d say Lexington though. He’s glanced over eight more times in the past minute.” Coco deduces, a smirk curling on her lips.

“Yes but our dear Staghart is the one blushing tomato red.” Griff adds.

“What are you two on about?” Staghart tenses up, now knowing full well what they mean.

They both give their friend _the look_ ™.

“... Is it really that obvious?” He sighs.

“If I had a mirror” Coco snorts.

“Why don’t ya just go over and sweep him off his feet?” Griff suggests.

“Broadway!” Angela shouts across the room to her mate, quickly gesturing him over to their little group. They watch as the couple embrace before turning back to their own conversation.

“Like that. You’re already friends, it should be easy!” Griff punctuates his point with a sharp gesture.

“But like- I don’t know much about- like- am I even _allowed_ to like guys? Legally?”

“Honey,” Coco holds Staghart’s shoulders and stares directly into his eyes and says very seriously, “Fuck the police.”

Staghart snickers and covers his mouth to hold back his laughter.

“I do believe Goliath already has that covered.” Griff smirks misteviously.

Caught wildly off guard by his friend’s lewd joke, Staghart loses it and lets out a loud and uneven giggle, the other two following in suit of the contagious laughter.

“Seriously though,” Coco begins when they calm down.

“Go talk to him?” Staghart suggests the ending of his friend’s sentence.

“I was gonna say tap that but talking works too.”

This time both Griff and Staghart are caught off guard and restrain a second fit of giggles.

Staghart glances over at his crush for what must be the millionth time and accidentally catches his eyes. The share a brief, sparkling, gaze before Lexington breaks it to blush intensely at the floor.

“You know what, yeah. I’m gonna go for it!” He hypes himself up, trying to swat away the butterflies in his tummy.

“Looks like now’s your chance.” Griff grins at the sight of an extremely flustered Lexington being pushed slowly towards Staghart by Broadway.

Staghart takes a deep breath and turns to the approaching duo, overestimating the space between them and accidentally bumping right into Lexington. Behind him he can hear Griff whispering context to Arthur.

“H-hey Amp.” Lex smiles, blush visible on his cheeks.

Staghart feels the butterflies swarm from his lower stomach to create a fire in his chest. “Hello Lex.”

They both pause, searching for the right words.

Suddenly, a tune begins to play across the speakers. Brooklyn lets out a whoop and audibly high-fives both Owens and his mate.

The song is just fast enough to be casual while still slow enough for a partner dance. Just the opening he was looking for.

“May I have this dance?” Staghart bows slightly for dramatic effect.

“But of course, if you don’t mind a partner who’s so much shorter than you.” Lexington giggles.

“Not at all.” Amp quite literally sweeps Lexington off his feet when the music swells, earning a cheer from Griff.

The pair momentarily forget the rest of the music carries their hearts together. There is fumbling, there are errors, Staghart knows his back with hurt tomorrow from crouching down and Lexington knows his legs will hurt tomorrow from standing high on his toes, but none of that seems to matter.

The city lights over the castle walls become stars and the grass beneath their feet becomes the cosmos and the pair dance across the sky.

Hearts soaring and dropping with the music, but never ceasing to move in time with one another.

The music fades and Staghart finds his face mere millimeters from Lexington’s. They freeze, both a little scared and unsure.

Lexington leans into his own heart and pushes forwards to nuzzle their faces together and Staghart doesn’t hesitate to nuzzle back, no words required.

On some unknown impulse, Lex holds a fist out behind him, an invitation quickly taken up by Broadway who proudly fist-bumps his brother. Next rapid footsteps can be heard followed by a sharp slide as Brooklyn sprints over and slides in dramatically to fist bump his bro. Even more rapid steps can be heard as Elisa runs over and literally leaps onto Broadway’s shoulders to make her way into the fist-bump. Katana laughs joyously at her mate’s enthusiasm alongside Goliath and Angela.

At the same time by the same mysterious impulse, Staghart holds his hand flat out behind him. Coco lunges forwards to be the first to high-five him, Griff tries to be second but Arthur shoves in between them and triumphantly claims the second slap.

A flash and click sound off as young Alexander catches a picture of the lovely new couple mid-laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the art here: https://doodlebloger.tumblr.com/post/173913207648/dancing-on-starlight-trashynerdork-gargoyles


End file.
